


Hell To Home

by inkstiel (Theconsultingdetective)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Canon-ish, Dom!Cas, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, collaring, dub-con, heat - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/inkstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he got back from Hell, Dean has <i>needed</i>. He's needed in the same way he needed the first time he presented, before he buried his omega instincts in suppressants-slick leaks down his thighs and soaks his jeans, he sweats through shirts and feels empty and hollow and disagreeable. When he meets Castiel, however, the angel puts him at ease, showing him things about himself and the world that he's never known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell To Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> Happy holidays to everyone, especially majestic_duck...hope everyone enjoys this, my second attempt at smut and first attempt at alpha/omega dynamics! 
> 
> -the rape the warning is for is only attempted, and is not a graphic sequence, just so you know!

Ever since he got back from Hell, Dean has _needed_. He's needed in the same way he needed the first time he presented, before he buried his omega instincts in suppressants-slick leaks down his thighs and soaks his jeans, he sweats through shirts and feels empty and hollow and disagreeable. He reeks like fertile omega, too, and it makes him feel ill. People stare at him when he smells like that, on days when his heat was strong and the suppressants wore off. Alphas with strong noses and sharp eyes put their hands on him, press him against walls and scent his neck, strangers shout things about slick and heat and breeding, but he can't do anything but lower his eyes since he knows what he'll get if he fights back. He learned that the first time he got catcalled, when he shouted back at the man and got yanked into an alleyway, shoved front first into a wall, and knotted while passersby ignored him.

On September 18, Dean clawed himself out of hell, covered in dirt and blood and grime and, if that wasn't bad enough, slick. After stumbling across an abandoned gas station, choking down some stale Twinkies, and spending all day looking for suppressants, which he couldn't buy without a prescription, evidently, he found himself in a bar, trying to hide the smell of his slick and numb the symptoms of his heat, the needs and the urges that fill him. He's plenty of shots in for the night, not to mention generous tumblers of whiskey by the bartender who, like everyone else, wants to take him home. In the mirror over the bar, Dean can see an alpha, a man built like a brick shithouse and scenting the air with no hint of discretion. After circling like a predator with prey, he pounces, sidling up to the bar.

"Hey, there," he purrs, and while part of Dean is repulsed another screams for his knot, to get bred by this stranger (even though he's not even that attractive, much less kind or suave) for just a night or two of relief.

"Fuck off," Dean advises from behind the cheap glass tumbler he's drinking from. The alpha smirked and Dean's stomach turned disgustedly.

"Gonna put up a fight, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Dean the obvious once over. "That's alright, I like 'em feisty." Dean sighed and set down his glass, glaring daggers at him.

"Look, knothead," he said. "You might like 'em feisty, but you try anything with me and you'll get a little more 'n you bargained for." The alpha licked his lips and Dean's skin crawled.

"Don't play games with me," he snarled. "I can smell that heat on your skin, you stupid whore." Dean stared him down.

"Fuck off," he spat again, giving the alpha's chest a little shove. No matter how much he was sickened by the man, his body ached for something to fill him, needing some kind of relief. The alpha growled.

"C'mon," he snapped, dragging him by the collar out into the alley in back of the seedy bar. The other customers didn't bat an eye-they never did when an alpha reeking of pheromones dragged a pretty faced omega out into the street for a quick fuck.

Dean wrestled and fought all the way, growling and flashing his teeth. The alpha was stronger, though, his massive hands shoving Dean around . In an instant, he was chest first against a wall, slick-sticky jeans and soaked underwear yanked down by the callous hands of the strange alpha, leaving little scrapes down his back. He tried to tone out his growls of 'ripe little omega bitch' and 'all slick for me'. He threw elbows, but nevertheless he heard the chilling sound of a zipper going down and the alpha hissing and fumbling in the dark.

Until, that is, Dean heard a gust of wind, a thud, and a clatter, and then there was a hand on his shoulder, but not one of the alpha's...one that was familiar but strange at once, powerful and crackling with some kind of otherworldly energy. He scrambled to get himself some kind of upper hand, to gain some ground on the new stranger, rushing to pull up his underwear and get away, though the stranger-an alpha by the smell, and a strong one-held him still. He didn't make any advances, though, didn't touch anywhere but his shoulder. Dean let out a little growl, but his tough guy act faded like ink in the rain when the stranger growled back, loud and resonant.

"Stop," he snapped, the alpha in his voice making Dean whimper and lower his head by instinct alone. "I'm not going to hurt you." The omega would've scoffed if he'd had the presence of mind. "I'm going to take care of you." Dean looked back at him and tried to tear away, skittish-like he hadn't heard that one before, from the other alphas, even the betas, who'd hurt and beaten and raped him.

"It's okay," the alpha soothed, radiating smells of comfort and calm against Dean's smells of fear and distress. There's tension in the air, too, where alpha dominance and arousal meets the heavy scent of submission and slick, and yet again, some part of Dean, one that he's always detested, tells him to present to this stranger just to quell his heat. Anyway, the alpha seems nice enough....where's the harm in going home with him, resting up until he's got his wits about him and a few suppressants in his blood and heading home? His instincts say he could give him good offspring, strong like their fathers, and this alpha seems the lesser evil, between walking home alone at night surrounded by jeering aggressive alphas and letting this decent looking, heavenly smelling stranger knot him so he can get a few hours' relief. That's the excuse his pheromone drunk brain makes, at least, and he nods silently.

"Yes, alpha," he submits, and the stranger smiles.

"Good," he purred. "Let's go somewhere we won't be bothered, hm?" Dean knew he was close by smell and his limited sight, but his voice sounded distant, and soon all he knew was darkness.

***

What Dean was aware of next was a soft bed, air hitting his overheated skin which was flushed and red with heat. The smell of alpha was especially heavy here, in the fabric of the bed, in the air and even on Dean himself. It mingled with his own scent, the reek of slick in the air that he'd always hated and despised seeming more pleasant, more suitable, mixed with the heavy and dominant smells of alpha.

"You're awake," a voice said, the gravelly and gruff one of the man who'd brought him here. Rather than respond, Dean could only present, ass in the air, knees folded under himself, making quite a picture with his legs tucked under his chest and slick pouring out of him, air turning it tacky and sticky on his thighs.

"Please, alpha, please," he begged, face down on the bed, spreading his legs. "C'mon, I need, please..." He knew how to be a good omega when he had to. A hand ran down his side; this alpha had enormous self control, he thought, because he didn't know any alpha or beta who would take their sweet time with what he was offering.

"Hush now," the alpha soothed, "there's no need for that, beloved. I'll take care of you." Something snaked around behind Dean, nothing solid, feeling almost like pure energy as it teased him, stroked at his rim and pressed just inside. It was not enough, though, by just that much, but before he had time to whine and beg for more the raw power that had been teasing him-if he'd had the presence of mind he would've reacted and demanded what that was and how the hell the alpha could do it-was replaced by a solid and hot Alpha cock.

Even the slightest press of it against his slick rim was comforting, soothing the heat for the barest of moments until his body and instincts demanded more. He needed to be full, so full, knotted and bred, the words echoing like a chorus in his head. Rather than growl all kinds of dirty little things, the alpha behind him stroked his side and hushed his needy whines.

"You're so tight, omega," the alpha praised, pressing in further. "So lovely. Like you've never been mounted before."

"Haven't," Dean managed, heat abated by the fullness and hands on his body, by the rough and primal but somehow calculated thrusts of the alpha. "You're the first, alpha...ah, fuck..." The alpha slipped a hand down the slope of Dean's back and tangled it in his hair so he could hold him tight and still while he thrust in and then pulled almost wholly out, repeating the movements again and again with a kind of coarse precision. The alpha seemed to know his body, to know what he needed and where and when, almost before he knew himself.

"Good," he growled, the first indication of anything but sweetness and light in his voice. "I do not share." Dean shivered and bared his neck, the tan stretch of skin plain to see. "I will take care of all your heats from this moment onward, and you will stay and bear my fledglings-" fledglings? The word crossed Dean's mind briefly, but he didn't have the presence of mind to argue, so overcome by pleasure that was just shy of euphoric.

"Yes, alpha," Dean found himself saying, instincts speaking louder than his brain, "breed me, knot me, please..." Pleasure mounted and mounted, Dean filled in places he didn't even know existed until just now. He'd suppressed his omega instincts for years, for his whole life, but the euphoric state he was in now made him regret denying himself for so long. "Knot me, knot me, knotmeknotmeknotme," he chanted, and with an exceedingly hard thrust and a little guttural noise from the alpha, his knot popped past the muscle of Dean's rim, stretching and pressing and filling him. The first load of seed poured into him, the alpha (who was still a stranger to Dean, but better not to think of that just now) grinding and rolling his hips to make sure every drop made it in, every drop took, to ensure that Dean's stomach would grow all swollen and round with their children. He was close, just at the precipice, he just needed one more thing. He just needed the alpha's mark on him.

Like he heard him, he sunk his teeth into the flushed back of Dean's neck, the skin tanned, one hand on Dean's upper arm. It felt almost searing, almost familiar in some way, although he'd swear he never saw the alpha before until that night...he was distracted from his thoughts when he felt the knot inside him balloon further, more of the alpha's seed pouring into him, hot and searing. The tendrils of energy that were teasing Dean earlier seemed to weave in and out of the tooth marks on his neck, claiming him, giving him just enough relief to make clear exactly what had just happened. He was mated, now, to a stranger. For life. A stranger who's kids he'd carry...god, that felt weird and perfect all at once.

"You know," Dean mumbled, "if we're going to be mates...I figure I oughta know your name...I, uh, I'm Dean by the way." The stranger smiled and nodded, rolling his hips periodically to help his knot empty.

"I know who you are, Dean Winchester," he said, Dean furrowing his brows. "I am Castiel. The angel who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

***

Dean's jaw dropped a little. "I'm sorry, you're who?" he asked, a little irate (though of course he couldn't storm off, since Cas' knot still tied them together.)

"Castiel. Angel of The Lord, who saved you from hell. And, coincidentally, from being attacked by that disgusting monster of an alpha in that back alleyway," the alpha said pointedly, as though that should matter. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Woah, hey, wait. You think cause you saved my ass earlier, I'm obligated to be your bitch?" Dean asked, turning to look at Cas as much as he could. He was beautiful, granted, and strong and apparently intelligent (he also had a near perfect knot, a fact Dean hardly overlooked) and odds were he could give him children just as strong and beautiful. He'd been nothing but kind, too, taking Dean away from that horrid place behind the seedy bar to somewhere far more comfortable and calm, being nothing but careful with him when he knotted him...presently, the angel was nuzzling at their mating mark, which Dean had to admit was pretty freaking adorable.

"Of course not," Castiel replied. "You're not obligated to do anything for me. And you are _not my bitch._ " He sighed, stroking his hand across Dean's flank. "I suppose, if you wish to leave me, I can remove your mating mark and extricate my fledglings..."

"No," Dean interrupted. "Fuck, no." He back-pedalled; he couldn't be this sure about someone so soon, even if that someone was Cas. "Not while I'm in heat at least. Can...can I stay with you for another day or two? Until my heat's over? And then we'll talk." Cas smiled.

"You can stay as long as you want, beloved," he said, kissing their mating mark and licking up the remaining blood around it. Dean huffed and wriggled his hips a little bit, feeling Cas' deflated knot inside of him. Now that he had someone to take care of his heats, he had to deal with the next road bump-his family. With that thought in his head and his mate's arms around him, he managed to drift off, peaceful and content, for the moment.

***

While he slept, he felt something cool and damp on his face. He blinked awake to see a form looming over him with a cloth in it's hand, cleaning the dirt and grime from hell and the grave off his face and body.

"Sleep, Dean," the voice advised, and Dean realised it was the alpha from last night, Cas. "I'll clean you up. You sleep." Dean huffed.

"Hungry," he replied. "'N thirsty." He cracked open one eye and added, his voice dry, "Please?" Cas smiled.

"I've got just the thing, my love," he agreed, pulling out a bottle of Gatorade for him. The pet name made his skin tingle beautifully, and he couldn't suppress a faint blush and a soft smile when he heard it.

"I'm afraid this is all I have to offer..." Cas admitted. "As an angel, I don't eat, and thus have never bothered to learn the complexities of cooking." Dean breathed a tired laugh.

"'S'okay," he said. "Hey, I'll teach you later. You'll be top chef in no time." Cas , chuckling fondly, cracked the lid for him and handed it over and he gulped it down, eager, while the angel held his hand and cleaned off all the filth on it.

"I would very much enjoy that, my love," he nodded earnestly. "In the meantime, the meager supply in my kitchen is yours. These...Gatorades," he said, reading it off the empty bottle, "are right down the hall in the cabinet if you feel up to walking." Dean nodded, a sleepy smile on his lips, eyes closing again, the whole episode feeling like a hazy dream as he drifted back off.

***

When next he woke, there were footsteps around the otherwise quiet house-two sets, to be exact, one light and almost graceful and the other a little more clumsy. Voices got closer and closer down the hallway, both of then familiar, but...everything was hazy, strange, and it took him a moment to realise where he was. The last thing he knew he was in heat, and then someone was knotting him, mating him if the ache at the back of his neck was anything to go by. He reached back to touch the mark, and when his fingers first brushed the little punctures of the alpha's teeth, everything came flooding back to him. Scrabbling up from that coffin, dragging himself to the closest town into that seedy bar stinking of pheromones, that alpha bastard with his hands all over him, and then Cas, his saving grace, taking him home and satisfying him, for the night at least. He couldn't really reminisce just then, though, since his skin was starting to prick with sweat and his hormones were raging inside of him.

He rolled over onto his elbows, naked, and called, "Alpha! Get your ass in here before your sexy in heat mate turns into an angry in heat mate!" There was a voice, then, familiar and concerned. "Cas?" Dean called, more loud and concerned this time. Surely, surely, that was not who he thought it was.

"I'm coming, Dean," Cas replied. "I have someone for you, so make yourself...decent." Dean furrowed his brows, a bit uncertain.

"What? Who?" he said as he pulled on the clothes that had been left at the foot of his bed. He was sore when he sat up, sore as hell when he moved, but it was a pleasant soreness, and one that made him happy to feel, calling back memories of how he'd gotten it.

"If you're ready, I'll just bring him on through," Cas said, and then the voice again, louder and affirming Dean's concerns.

"Dean? You okay in there?" Shit. _Sammy._

"Sam?" Dean called, half angry and half embarrassed. "That you?" He'd gone to great lengths to hide his omega nature away from his big alpha brother, Sam-all through their times of hunting together, he'd never found out. Neither had his mother or his father, since Mary had died far before he'd presented and he'd stolen heat suppressant pills before John could ever find out. From there he'd taken them religiously so that his heats would never show through and needs would be suppressed-they were hard to get, the high-strength medications he needed, since most alphas wanted their omegas needy and in heat and practically begging for their knots, something Dean refused to do. The only alpha that had ever done anything for him, ever pierced his tough lacquer of cynicism and secrecy, was Castiel, and he was determined to have him be the only alpha who ever would.

***

"It's me, Dean," Sam called back, cutting through Dean's panic. "Are you alright? You safe?"

"I'm fine," Dean agreed, "don't worry about me. You don't have to come back in here..." But his hand was on the doorknob, and Cas was stepping inside with Sam looking over his shoulder. Sam, bless him, immediately rushed over to Dean, hugged him, and took a great big whiff of omega heat smell. Awesome.

"Sam, give Dean his space," Cas leapt in, seeming to feel Dean's worry and panic roiling off of him. "He's very shaken, after all he's been through." Dean breathed a great big sigh of relief, Sam nodding understandingly and shuffling away.

"I get it," he agreed. "How you feelin'? Everything's alright?" Dean shrugged a little and nodded.

"I been worse," he replied, tucking his hands in the pockets of the comfortable and baggy jeans Cas had brought for him. "Obviously." Sam nodded.

"Well, it's good to have you back," he said. "Cas contacted me...he said you were together, good for you guys..." Sam was still under the impression that Dean was an alpha, as he'd always passed himself off, and Cas was clearly an alpha as well. He, it seemed, had given Sam the idea that they were an alpha couple, which was unorthodox, but Sam seemed to be buying it just fine and that was good with Dean, for sure.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, getting a little fidgety now. He was in heat, after all, and right in the middle of one of his cycles, so he needed Cas' knot and he needed it five minutes ago.

"Listen, uh, Cas is in his rut right now, and he's gonna get a little bitey-growley soon if he doesn't get what he wants, so...if you'd just..." he lied, wanting to get Sam the hell out before he started emanating enough pheromones to turn every alpha and beta on the block on.

"Sure, sure," Sam agreed, obviously not exactly eager to see his brother and a stranger get it on. "Yeah, I'll be out of your way." Dean nodded.

"Much appreciated," he managed before Cas practically jumped him.

***

"What exactly did you think you were doing back there?" Cas snarled as he shoved Dean down into the bed, already practically tearing off their clothes.

"Sam doesn't need to know I'm an omega," Dean hissed back, getting on his hands and knees since maybe presenting would make Cas hurry the fuck up. Cas just growled at the display, going on with his tirade as he climbed on the bed and draped himself over Dean, knot teasing him in the worst way.

"And what's wrong with being an omega?" he asked, pressing in bit by bit.

"They're weak," Dean huffed between needy noises. "And they're slaves to their heats. And they're expected to get mated and knotted and have all the pups and raise them and do nothing else, and-fuck, can we talk about this later?" he groaned, at the first roll of Cas' hips.

"No, Dean," Cas snapped. "If you wish to be knotted you will tell me why you think yourself inferior because you're an omega." There was something in his voice, pure alpha and something more, so demanding and dominant Dean couldn't help but obey.

"Yes, alpha," he agreed, before his head knew what his mouth was doing.

"Good," Cas hummed, pulling out and then thrusting back in like that was Dean's reward. "Now, why don't you want your brother to know you're an omega?" Dean dropped his forehead against the dense pillows on the bed and groaned in response. "Dean..." Cas warned, making him perk up.

"I...he'll think I'm weak. And he'll think I can't hunt with him any more," Dean said. Cas nodded. "Don't want him to be alone," he added in a final huff.

  
"I understand that, Dean," he said earnestly. "The sibling bond is strong and unbreakable. Nothing so minor as your gender would change how you two care about each other." Dean's body rocked with another thrust and he groaned again.

"Can we not talk about-ahh-Sam right now?" he requested, and Cas chuckled.

"I suppose not," he agreed, fucking into Dean slow and lazy but hard enough to keep him sated. "But know that you may be able to hide from Sam, don't think you can hide from me, Dean," the alpha went on, that strange rumble coming back to his voice, the one that urged Dean to obey and listen. "I knitted you together, piece by piece," he said. "I know every fibre of your being, your soul, and I know your nature, and it is not one to be ashamed of. I am proud to call you my mate, Dean. My omega." Dean's skin vibrated with pleasure, humming contently and arching under him. Things were less quick and dirty this time, slow and careful and what Dean would almost call loving, if he weren't so afraid of the word.

"Cas," he whined softly, feeling Cas' knot swelling and swelling. "Cas..."

"Hush, Dean," Cas replied, soothing him. "You'll get what you need, I promise. Just relax." Dean huffed and nodded, going boneless against the bed.

Much to Dean's relief, Cas went right on fucking him, moving his hips slow and easy and making his omega squirm underneath him, hushed as per his instructions. He'd never been anyone's omega before, never had such a severity, a depth, of attraction or compatibility with an alpha, though he'd had one night stands with a handful and been pursued by even more. But with Cas, it was different. Even though he loved Dean with ferocity and jealous passion, he was careful with him when he needed it, gentle and kind. It was a kind of relationship, a kind of feeling, he'd never experienced before, and he revelled in it. He came with a soft, whimpering cry, and when Cas' knot swelled to fullness, leaving them tied together, he coaxed Dean onto his side, pressed against his back, and rubbed his belly as he emptied into him.

"You're very good, Dean," he told him. "You're a good man. I know you don't always believe it, but I can see your soul, and I know your mind, and I know all the things you do for your brother, and your fellow humankind, and I hold you in the very highest regard." Dean huffed a little laugh, turning to look at Cas over his shoulder and press a kiss to his lips.

"You gotta talk like you just stepped out of King Arthur's court?" he asked, half teasing. Cas chuckled.

"I don't suppose so," he said. "But this was the way I learned to speak, when I was just a fledgling, so it may be a bit hard to stop..."

"No," Dean mumbled, tiredness hitting him once his heat was satisfied. "Don't stop. I like it." He turned his head again, then said, "Keep talking. It'll help me sleep."

"You think I'm that boring?" Cas asked, nuzzling Dean's mating mark fondly. Dean breathed another laugh.

"Not gonna answer that one," he replied.

"So what do I talk about?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged. 

"Anything you wanna talk about. Tell me about when you were a kid--a fledgeling," he suggested. "All the way back then, huh?"

"Fine," Cas agreed. "Well, I was born before you humans even existed, before you were so much a thought in my father's head. I watched the first fish crawl out of the ocean, tiny and gray and gasping, and spent many years simply walking the earth, through the gardens and the forests, acquainting myself with the animals and the plants of the earth and watching them grow and mature to the forms you know them as...the first humans were strange beings, nothing like you today...I admired them, though, and their capacity to learn, to create, even to love, which grew greater with each passing day..." Cas went on, lulling Dean to sleep with the soft and gravelly tones of his voice. He had the best, most restorative sleep that he'd had in a while, sleeping for hours more, Cas still inside of him long after they were both spent. He dreamt of an angel, watching fish clamber up onto a sandy shore, a soft and low voice speaking distantly in his ear all the while.

***

When Dean woke up, Cas was still there, spooned against him, half soft knot still inside him. He rolled his hips back against him a little to wake him up, his heat winding down but still a nagging presence in the back of his mind. He pushed his hips back again, more firmly, and felt Cas stir to life a little, but not enough. Chewing on his own lip to keep himself from making any noise, he kept rocking and rolling his hips back on Cas, feeling his knot grow and grow until it was close to catching on his rim while Cas made soft little noises in his sleep. He wrapped a hand around himself and stroked, quickly hurtling towards completion, until Cas gripped his forearm to stop him. He hadn't known Cas was awake before he felt his hand on him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Dean," he growled, voice low and rough and commanding, "exactly what do you think you're doing?" Dean dropped his head in shame and curled his shoulders defensively, hips stilling.

"I was...I needed, and you were asleep so I thought..." Cas sighed patiently and nodded.

"Fine," he agreed, pushing knot inside with a little grunt, Dean's toes curling and face contorting with the pleasure of release. "But afterwards," Cas went on, his grip on Dean turning a little less punishing, "I will have to explain to you the way things work in this household. Am I understood?" Dean nodded with a quiet whine as he felt Cas empty into him.

"Yes, alpha," he mumbled submissively, which earned him a little kiss on the back of his neck from a smiling and approving Cas.

"Good, Dean," Cas purred, and Dean got a rush of pride like he'd never felt before.

When Cas' knot had gone down and Dean was satisfied for what was, odds were, the last time in his heat, Cas offered to give him the grand tour, and Dean eagerly accepted. He'd only seen the bedroom in all his time there, and hadn't really taken a close look at that either. The bedroom where he'd stayed was spacious and open, with high ceilings and plenty of room for a scared omega to breathe and feel at ease. Cas showed him down the hall to the large bathroom, with a roomy shower and a vanity mirror and the whole nine yards. Next was Cas' bedroom, where, in the angel's words, Dean "was, of course, always welcome to join him." The bed was plush and sizeable, so much so Dean thought he'd love to just sleep in it, much less do any sort of activity, the windows letting light of midday. Dean made wisecracks and jokes, bouncing on the bed in his room and testing the hot water in the bathrooms, though his enthusiasm at the water pressure and heat was hardly feigned. Cas brought him through to the kitchen, clean and stocked, and then the living room, where they sat down on the long sofa. 

"This is the last day of your heat, Dean," Cas informed him. "And, as promised, I am presenting you with a choice. Stay, and be mine, or go. Feel free to make either choice, knowing you will always, always have a home here with me." Dean swallowed, toeing the ground and considering his choices. To retire from hunting seemed selfish and stupid, especially if it left Sam high and dry and alone, but to turn Cas down would hurt him more than he was willing to say.

"Say I stay," Dean said. "What would happen to Sam?" Cas shrugged.

"I would make sure he was cared for and safe, of course. If he continued to hunt, as he supposedly would, I would send an angel in my garrison to watch over him as I watched over you." Dean nodded-so at least Sam would be provided for. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"And what are you gonna expect from me?" Cas seemed confused, so Dean pressed him. "C'mon, don't beat around the bush. Sex, servitude, submission, what?" The alpha sighed patiently and took from underneath the coffee table a small, plain box.

"Open this," he requested, handing him the box. Inside was a plain strip of brown leather, almost like a short belt. "Do you know what that is?" Dean furrowed his brows. "Looks like a collar," he said. "What, is it for me?" Cas nodded simply.

"Should you choose to stay with me, I would ask-not demand, ask-that you wear this, as a sign of belonging to me and of adhering to the constraints of our relationship. You would only wear it inside our home, only if you were comfortable with it, of course." Dean paused.

"And, uh...what kinda constraints are on the table, here?" Cas shrugged.

"A level of submission, in the sexual sense, as well as domestically-although when it comes to making serious household decisions you would be considered an equal partner, as you are. You would be expected to listen to my instructions and to respect me, understanding I would never ask that you endanger yourself or anyone else, and that I would listen to your concerns and requests and respect you as well. You would have to come out, as it were, to your brother-this is non-negotiable. Naturally, you can opt out at any time, and if you feel uncomfortable you can always say as much and we will have an adult conversation about it." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and offered it to Dean. "Everything's written here, if you'd like to have a look..." Dean shook his head and put a hand over the piece of paper, lowering it. With everything Cas had done for him, raising him from hell, saving him, taking him off the street and into his home and treating him with so much loving care, and not to mention everything he'd said about devotion and respect and trust, what Dean said next was hardly a surprise.

"Enough terms and conditions," he dismissed. "I'm in, Cas. I'll stay with you, long as you want me to. Now, c'mon, get that thing on me and let's make this official." Cas smiled warmly, taking the collar Dean offered.

"Dean, you don't understand what this means to me," he gushed earnestly. "You will not regret it, I promise...I will care for you and watch over you to the ends of the earth, and provide for you anything you want and need, and make you feel like the most valued-" Dean blushed brightly and lowered his eyes as Cas fastened the collar around his neck, the leather cool and comfortable and feeling natural and welcome.

"Yeah, alright, Cas," he chuckled. "I get it. I'm excited to, but first, I'm starving. C'mon, I'll cook. I'll even show you the ropes if you want." Cas smiled, offering Dean his hand and raising him to his feet.

"Dean, I would be honoured," he beamed, and Dean beamed back, finally feeling at home.


End file.
